I'll come back to you, even if it kills me
by El Cerdo Solitario
Summary: In this story, it has been five years since Gregor has left the Underland and he has lived that time huddled up in his own mind, scared that he could lash out and hurt someone at any moment but when his emotions become too much for him, he returns to the only place he can call home. Only to find a terrible surprise that tests Gregor both physically and mentally. On hiatus sorry!
1. Chapter 1- The beginning

Chapter 1- the beginning

Gregor woke with a start, his heart was pounding and his breath was uneven and shallow. He struggled to calm himself down and tried to remember last nights events. it was another dream, he was used to them now, but they had rarely been like this one. He thought back to his nightmare and what had exactly woke him up.

he had been running, running for his life. And screaming his head off.

 _Gregor's feet were flying against the cold hard ground, he could hear the giant white rat bounding after him, frothing at the mouth._

 _"Ares!" he called, his legs were getting tired now, "Ares, where are you!" His voice echoed against the tunnel walls._

 _"There is no one to save you now, Overlander" A sharp voice yelled from behind him. The Bane had been chasing Gregor for over half an hour and showed no sign of slowing down. "I will hunt you 'till the end of your light." A shiver went down his spine. He saw the precipice getting nearer and hoping against all hope that his bond was ready to catch him, he flung himself off the edge and tried to spread out his body to slow down his fall. His head turned as he heard a "huh huh huh" coming from above, it was his bond, Ares, laughing his head off at Gregor's stupidity.  
_

 _"what?!" He screamed_

 _"Nothing, Overlander, but you have just jumped off a cliff and I will not be there to catch you" Ares snorted and continued laughing_

 _"Wha-" He had begun to reply but Gregor's body stopped falling, and for a moment he thought that Ares had caught him, but as a giant wave of pain ran through his entire body he felt every bone inside him break. Leaving nothing but one thought._

 _Ares. The one creature he trusted above all others. Had let him die._

 _"You... are not my bond" He heard before everything went black._

Gregor turned the shower on and let the freezing water wash off the sweat that had stained his pyjamas, he tried not to let his mind wander to where his dream had taken place, even after five years it still hurt to think about the Underland. It had been four years, ten months and seventeen days since he had felt the cool and comfortable air, seen all his friends. Especially Lux- _"NO,"_ he thought, he couldn't even think about her name without hurting. He got out of the shower, turned it off and dried himself down. Then returned to his emotionless blob.

He missed the spider silk clothes as he dressed in itchy and dry long sleeve shirt and jeans. He couldn't wear shorts even when it was hot, because if he did, it would reveal all his scars from the Underland.

He walked downstairs to help his uncle prepare breakfast. Ever since his family moved to Virginia, his uncle had always been the first to rise and the last to sleep and it had been like that for the past five years.

"Morning, Gregor," A deep sturdy voice said

"Morning uncle," Gregor barley spoke more than a few sentences nowadays, afraid that he would be forced out of his emotionless shell and back into the world of feelings. The pancakes and bacon were ready in minutes and Gregor laid the table for six because unfortunately, his grandmother had passed away before they moved. His uncle called out to the rest of the family as Gregor took out the food.

After breakfast, he cleared his plate and climbed back upstairs to his room. He and his uncle were the only people who had a room to their self as his parents shared a room and so did his sisters. Gregor had a choice of either sleeping with his sisters or sleeping in the attic, he chose the attic in a heartbeat, even if it was a bit squashed. his bed was on the far side of the wall, next to the floor length window which had a latch for Gregor to climb onto the roof with. His dresser and desk had been placed on the other side of the room next to the door to his bathroom, overall it wasn't that bad a room but the height was the main problem. seeing as Gregor, who was 17 and had reached 6 foot 8 inch his head bumped the ceiling and had to be cautious each time he stood up.

Every morning after breakfast he forced himself to take a good hard look at himself in the mirror and today he saw, himself, looking like a fool. but never the less he forced himself to keep looking, his eyes wandered to his muscles that he had worked so hard to keep up with.

He left the bathroom and opened the window to crawl out onto the roof. When he reached the top he lay down on his back and stared into the sky, the deep blue sky. And fell asleep.

* * *

 **So, there we have it. My first ever fanfiction. I am really excited to keep writing but it took me quite a while to get this chapter how I wanted it to be and I still feel like I need to change something. If you don't like it, feel free to let me know what I can do to fix it, but please don't start downright insulting it. I will try to not let many weeks go by without a new chapter because I have some really good ideas on where I want this to go, but they will take a while to get there. Please leave a review on what you think I did well and what you think I could improve on and maybe what you want to see happen next. I honestly don't know how long this chapter was but I hope it wasn't too short or too long. (Bonus points to those who know what I wrote in Spanish.)**

 **That's it for now!**

 **C'ya later**

 **-El Cerdo Solitario**


	2. Chapter 2- The surprise visit

**I am so sorry for leaving this for a week but I've been having some trouble coming up with ideas and whenever I do it stops after a few sentences. I'm sorry if this chapter is sucky but I have had a lot of trouble actually getting anywhere.**

 **I also want to thank MovingBush and Frostking104 for the reviews, they really helped me develop this story.**

 **I'll try to upload once a week but that might not last for long.**

 **Now on with the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2- The surprise visit

Gregor's head was hurting after lying in the cold hard metal for what he could only assume had been over an hour. The sun was above him and was blazing down into his skin, hopeful that he had some sunglasses in his bedroom he climbed off the roof and back through the window. _"How hard is it to find sunglasses?"_ He thought _"It's not like I don't own any."_

Gregor's thoughts were interrupted by an eight nearly nine-year-old girl.

"Gregor," said Margaret "Do you have any colouring pencils I an use?"

"No, sorry" Again trying to say as little as possible, but seeing the disappointment in her eyes he added, "try checking with Lizzie, she usually has them." As his sister jogged down the stairs he reached for his sneakers, sat on his bed and put them on.

Gregor left the house and started walking to his favourite route, then after leaving the perimeters of the farm, he took off at a speed that most people his age would struggle to sustain. He did a lot of physical exercises to keep up his shape that he had earned after fighting battles and doing endless training in the year he had spent in the Underland.

He stopped by the side of the road and crawled down a narrow gap between two hills and into a small tunnel. Gregor followed the tunnel until he reached the spot he had been looking for, a large, empty cave. In the corner, he could 'see' a wooden stake that had been shaved down to a sharp point. He picked it up and gently pushed his finger against the point of it until it drew blood, it was his make-shift sword because he couldn't let his skills that he learnt to go to waste.

Gregor got a few good swings before his echolocation picked up someone moving down the tunnel and into the cave. Towards him.

He quickly stood in an attacking position near the mouth of the tunnel and stood, waiting.

"Why hello, old friend" An all too familiar voice spoke out "you can put your 'sword' away, I'm not going to attack you"

"R-Ripred?" Gregor's voice was shaking with excitement and curiosity _"why is he here, in the overland?"_ He thought.

"If you're wondering why I'm here then maybe you should instead ask yourself, what happened that forced me to be here," Ripred said in his husky growl-like voice.

"What happened?!" Gregor said with alarm, images were flying through his head of the past dangers he had encountered. Rats, ants, mites, plants that could kill, and then traitors, like Henry.

"Your girlie friend is having some trouble. Living." He barely got out those words before Gregor started

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!" He screamed, his mind was on fire and he couldn't focus on any specific thought. Luxa was dying?! How could nobody even attempt to make contact with him?! He started pacing up and down the cave trying to slow down his thoughts. When did it start? How did it happen? Who caused it? Why is it happening to her? What can I do to help her?

"Calm down, warrior" Ripred stood in his way and made Gregor stop pacing to make him focus. "She still has light and will continue to prevail for a while, but she is slowly getting worse. And she requires your help."

After Ripred had explained as much as he could, Gregor had started to calm down but he knew he would have to return to the Underland soon, which brought up more worries that could be counted on an abacus. He stuck his head out the end of the tunnel to check that no one was nearby and let the giant rat out. Gregor started running back home as fast as he could because the sun was starting to set and he knew he would have a lot of explaining to do, if possible he would try to avoid talk of the real reason he was late.

 _Gregor's dad POV (Third person)_

"I'm sure he's only a few minutes away" Gregor's dad reassured his wife. The sun was starting to set and their son had been gone for over three hours apparently on a run but his dad thought something else had happened that caused some delay.

"It's just not like him to be gone for so long and not leave any information as to why" Grace's voice was so full of worry it had started to break. "I just hope he has a bloody good explanation when he gets home."

They heard a knock on the door and Grace ran to answer it, hoping that it was her son. Gregor's dad couldn't see what was happening as his wife walked outside and shut the door behind him, he got up to open the door and find out what exactly had happened when he heard a scream and fast-paced footsteps that got quieter as seconds went by. He rushed to the door and froze when he saw that his wife was lying on the ground with a three giant slashes on her chest.

* * *

 **What a cliffhanger! I had to leave it here because I had a lot to write but I wouldn't have anywhere to stop, so I stopped here. I hope this chapter wasn't too short because I really did try to finish this chapter before Monday and it's 10:00 pm on a Sunday, so yeah.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and recommendations on my first chapter! I really appreciate it, and also the people who have started following this story have really inspired me. I would appreciate it if you took the time to tell me what you like, what I did wrong and what I can improve on, please try and keep it positive. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you really don't like it, don't down-right insult me.**

 **That's it for now!**

 **C'ya later**

 **-El Cerdo Solitario**


	3. Chapter 3- Eyes in the darkness

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry about the last chapter, a few people told me it was a bit rushed and I totally agree with that so I'll try and bring back the details that made me fall in love with the original stories. I really appreciate the people who review my chapters and I read each review because they do help me write.**

 **This time I would like to know what you want to see happen next, and feel free to point out any mistakes I make because I'm pretty sure there will be a few! Also, I realise I didn't add a disclaimer to the last two chapters so I'm adding one now, even though it's obvious.**

 ** _Disclaimer,  
I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the amazing characters Suzanne Collins has created, only the plot-line of this story and the characters I make up!_**

 **Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Eyes in the darkness

Gregor was running at a pace that most 17-year-old boys would struggle to even start at. The sun had set and he had been thrown into darkness, this was no problem for him as he could 'see' everything around him but he knew his parents would be worried sick. As he was running an ambulance was tearing down the street at an alarming pace, he suddenly thought that something had happened at home and his feet were getting faster and faster. After 10 minutes the ambulance was back but going in the opposite direction, lights flashing and siren blaring.

Gregor had been running for over 20 maybe 30 minutes, but he finally saw his house appear about 50 meters ahead and quickened his pace. When he was just outside he saw that the front door was open and the lights were on. But the most concerning and worrying thing was.

There was blood on the ground. A lot of it.

And he knew who's it was.

 _Gregor's Dad's POV_

He ran over to Grace's side and tried to stop the bleeding with his hands, It was no use, the blood was pouring over his fingers as if they weren't even there. He ran inside to the bathroom and looked everywhere for some sort of bandage, upon finding nothing he grabbed a mobile phone on the bench, probably Gregor's, and called 911.

"Hello, 911 please state the service you wish to contact." The calm female voice said on the other side of the line.

"A-ambulance" His voice was shakey and uncontrollable. The call was re-directed and another voice spoke through the phone.

"Please tell me your location and emergency" The man's voice was deep and even.

"F-french drive, Woodstock, V-virginia. My wife has been attacked and is losing a lot of blood" He managed to say the last part without a quiver.

"Are you safe where you are? Is anyone else with you?"

"Yes I'm safe, the attacker ran away and I'm with my daughters and my brother" Gregor's dad was able to speak clearly, then the dispatcher told him it's ok to hang up and that help will be with him soon. he knelt down beside Grace and told her that the ambulance would be here any minute and that she just neede to take deep, calming breaths.

Minutes later the ambulance was in front of the house and a team of smartly dressed professionals emerged from the doors, all of them wearing a white collared shirt and black pants. Two people, a male and a female jogged over to where he was kneeling, holding a stretcher and asked him if he could help them lift her up onto it.

"Three, two, one" Gregor's dad lifted her by the feet and gently carried her over to the stretcher on the ground. He held her hand and heard her whisper.

"Tell - your brother - and the - girls." Her words were so faint and her body was so weak that he couldn't help it but oblige. He ran inside the house and up the stairs to where his brother's room was and burst in, waking him up with a start.

"Michael! Wake up! I need you to tell the girls that Grace had an accident, we're going to the hospital now, I'll tell you more details later but when Gregor gets back, keep him at home." His words were so rushed but by the alarm on Michael's face, he could tell he had heard every single word.

"Is she gonna be ok?" was all that his brother could manage.

"Hopefully, I'll tell you when we get an update, but please make sure they all stay at home." He darted down the stairs, not bothering to shut the door and ran into the vehicle.

Gregor's POV

His feet stopped, and it felt like his heart did too. If his mom had died he was gonna find and kill the man who did it. Just then, his uncle appeared from around the door holding his sister's hands.

"Gregor!" his uncle dropped the girl's hands and ran to him, embracing him in a tight hug. "Gregor, you're okay"

"What happened?" his voice was shaking and so was his entire body "Is she gonna be okay? I can't let her die"

"She'll be ok and your dad told me to keep you here until further notice"

"To hell I am!" With that, he ran inside, found the keys to the pickup truck and ran back to the car. He got to the driver's side before his uncle held him back, fighting him off Gregor sat down in the car and started the engine. His uncle was determined though and opened the door to wrestle the keys off him, Gregor slapped his hand out of reach and placed his own on top of the keys as extra protection.

"Just - let - me - go" with one final push his uncle fell backwards and he shut the door and locked it. He saw Lizzie and Margeret run out of the house to help Michael, but by the time his uncle was standing, Gregor was already on the road.

* * *

 **And there goes the third chapter, I feel like I could've done better but I really couldn't stop myself from posting, the call was one of the few things that I actually had to research because I've never called 911 nor have anyone in my family who has.**

 **I also made a mistake and originally posted this chapter without an author's note, I only realised it after I posted so I'm adding it now.**

 **Just like before please take the time to review this chapter and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what I can improve on.**

 **That's it for now!**

 **C'ya later**

 **-El Cerdo Solitario**


	4. Chapter 4- Time flies

**Hello fellow GTOL readers**

 **I know what your thinking. Two chapters in two days! that's not gonna be there for long. Sorry.**

 **I left the last chapter on a bit of a weird space but I didn't want it to go on forever so sorry if you felt I left it off in the middle of the sentence. Because I kinda did.**

 **Anyway, I need to remember to keep doing the disclaimer because I can guarantee I will forget. I also want to say that I'm really grateful for the readers who always leave a review and the people who have followed my story. The last time I checked, 83 people had read my story (Which is absolutely crazy, I never thought more than a few people would even notice it)**

 ** _Disclaimer,  
I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the amazing characters Suzanne Collins has created, only the plot-line of this story and the characters I make up!_**

 **Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Time flies when something goes wrong

 _Michael's POV (Third person)_

He was helped on to his feet and saw Gregor reversing down the drive and on to the road, he knew he couldn't stop him but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. He sped down the path and caught up to the car in time to open the passenger door and climb in. He reached for the keys and pulled them out, Gregor didn't even fight him, he was too busy trying to stop the tears streaming down his face.

"What the hell were you think-" his speech was interrupted as he noticed that Gregor was crying, "Gregor, she going to be okay, but you need to take control of your anger"

"I-I know, Its just that - She - I-" He couldn't help but sink down, lower into his seat "I was meant to take care of her"

"It's not your fault Gregor, but we need to go back inside and talk about this" His uncle got out of the car and went over to Gregor's side, yanked on the door handle, realised it was locked and knocked on the window. The door was unlocked and he pulled Gregor to his feet, dragged him to his sisters and got back in the car to park it.

"C'mon kids lets go back inside," He took the littlest ones by the hand and made sure Gregor was directly behind him. Instead of going through the front door he led them around to the back, away from the blood that had now dried on the gravel. When the went inside he shut the front door and put them all on the couch, Gregor on the left, Lizzie on the right and Margeret wedged in between them.

 _Gregor's dad's POV (first person)_

The ride to the hospital was an agonising 10 minutes, with each minute her condition got worse and when they finally arrived, my wife was barely alive.

"Hang on sweetie, just hang on," I said. The doctors wheeled her out of the ambulance and into the surgery room where they told me I had to wait in the other room, I fought to stay by her side but in the end, I was forced to sit down.

20 minutes past without any news. Then half an hour and still nothing.

I was woken by a kind-faced nurse and the morning sun shining on my face, apparently, I had been asleep for over five hours and Grace was out of surgery and recovering in room 210, level 2 room 10. I stood up and raced down the hallway taking the corners as sharply as I could and raced inside the elevator. When the doors opened up again, I tore down the corridor until I found her room. I gently opened the door and gasped as I saw her condition.

Blood had coated her hair, wires were connected to every part of her body and her chest was barely even moving. A team of doctors was constantly checking her pulse, breathing time and wounds. I stepped to her side and took her hand.

"Grace, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I shouldn't have let you go outside alone," My voice was breaking and my eyes were filled with tears.

"It's - not - your fault," His wife's voice was so fragile it could be broken with a single sigh of wind.

"I love you, Grace," I said, my voice was so full of emotion, "don't leave me, I love you so much"

"Don't - worry, that's not - my plan,"

 _Gregor's POV (Third person)_

Gregor's uncle was talking but he couldn't hear a word he was saying. His mom was in danger and here he was, just sitting on the couch.

"Gregor? Are you okay?" His uncle was staring him straight in the eye, "I think it's time to go to sleep."

He walked upstairs, his mind still away from his body. Two of the people he loved most in the world could die, and he wasn't doing anything to help any of them. Gregor got changed into his pyjamas and sank down on his bed, all the tension in his shoulders instantly fell away and his mind fell into slumber. But Gregor could never have a dreamless sleep, he knew that much by now.

 _He was walking along a corridor, no one else was around and all he could hear was a baby crying in the distance. The numbers on the doors never made any sense to him, 43 to 89 then back down to 12. At the end of the corridor, there was one final door, number 210. He knocked on the door for no apparent reason, upon hearing no reply he opened the door and saw, "Mom?" He ran to the side of the bed and was just about to reach for a hug when the figure changed.  
_ _Luxa was lying in her place._

 _"Luxa, you have no idea-" He was interrupted by a cold hard voice coming from the bed._

 _"Why have you not returned, Overlander, many have died in your absence,"_

 _"Luxa I couldn't, my mom would never let me, you have to know that"_

 _"Even I myself died"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"You killed me"_

He sat up quickly, too quickly as he became light-headed. What on earth was that dream about? Could it be true? Luxa was dying and he needed to save her.

It was then that he came up with a plan, a plan to go where he truly belonged, a plan to go home. The Underland.

* * *

 **Dreams are always difficult to do.**

 **I wanted to write more as soon as I finished the last chapter so I started this one pretty quickly and if nothing goes wrong it will end up being two chapters in two days!**

 **Please take the time to leave a review on the usual things I recommend. I also really want to know what people what to see in this story because I don't want to spend too much time in the Overland, but I also don't want to rush his arrival. Like in a few of the stories I've read, they simply put "Gregor wanted to return to the Underland, so he did," I don't think that's a good way to bring him back to the place he obviously wants to go to. Anyway,**

 **That's it for now!**

 **C'ya later**

 **-El Cerdo Solitario**


	5. Chapter 5- On the bus

**Hey guys, welcome back.**

 **I am so sorry that this chapter was delayed for so long, I've had a crazy amount of work to do but I promise that I won't abandon this story. For the next two weeks, I'll have a lot of other stuff to do (school mainly, but other things as well) so the chapters will be slightly delayed. I've also been slightly depressed, having to deal with some emotional stuff and writing makes me feel happy and free, unfortunately, most of the writing is for school. Sorry if you're now angry at me but that's just how it works.**

 **This chapter I was hoping to go from someone else's POV but I didn't know who, I thought about maybe doing Ripred but what I want to write for him will spoil what I have planned for later on in the story. So I decided on writing from an OC's POV.**

 **Again so sorry for the late update and for the next late updates but it will hopefully only be for two weeks, and for the cringy title of the chapter.**

 _ **Disclaimer,**_

 _ **I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the amazing characters Suzanne Collins has created, only the plot-line of this story and the characters I make up!**_

 **Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5- On the bus

Kevin was woken by his phone vibrating madly and playing his favourite song, _Moonage Daydream_ , by David Bowie. He slowly pulled the bed covers off of his body, one layer at a time, as slow as humanly possible. _"Why does school have to start today, I'm so not ready for the first day of 11th grade."_ He got out of bed and picked up his phone to see a text from his boyfriend, Adam.

 _Hey, you ready for school today?_

Of course, he didn't use text language, Adam always spoke with correct grammar, even in texts. It was one of the reasons why he liked him so much. He started punching out a response when his dad knocked on his bedroom door.

"Kev, It's time to go to school, the bus will be here any minute, you ready?" His dad's voice was deep and melodic, ever since Kevin's mom died his dad had been left to take care of him. Very much alone.

"Yeah dad, just texting Gregor, be out in a bit" He didn't like lying to his dad but he wasn't ready to tell anyone who he was. Yet. He finished writing his response to Adam and sent it.

 _Definitely not, but it'll b better when I c u_

Kevin had short black hair that was parted on one side. It was neat and he never had to do much to it 'till he was 'camera ready'. He had a skinny face and thick eyebrows and deep blue eyes. He usually wore a sweater vest, black jeans and white converse high-tops, like he did today.

He stuffed his backpack with his school books and his laptop, make sure he had his wallet and his phone, then left the bedroom, grabbed an apple and jogged out the door to the bus. He stepped onboard and walked straight to the back to meet his best friend Gregor Smith.

"Hey, Gregor, what's up?" He said. His friends head was looking at his hands, something was wrong. Kevin had known him ever since he moved to Virginia and enrolled in Creekwood high, he had always been emotionless but now he was completely empty, just gone with nothing left. "Gregor? What's wrong?"

"..."

"Gregor c'mon, I hate seeing you like this" He was prying for information and he knew he would get nowhere with it, but that didn't make him stop.

"No," A faint voice was barely heard "not now, not today,"

Kevin gave up. If Gregor didn't want to talk there was no convincing him otherwise. The bus stopped again and a group of 4 girls got on, one of them split off from the rest and made her way to the back of the bus where Kevin and Gregor were sitting. She had dark brown wavy hair that was well past her shoulders, tanned skin and bright green eyes. Today she wore light blue ripped jeans, a green top that matched her eyes and deep blue ballerina flats. Kevin knew that she liked Gregor but it was obvious that he didn't feel the same way, that fact made it even more annoying when she sat down on right next to Gregor and started yapping away about how her parents nearly made her miss the bus.

"Hey Ella, do you mind not blabbering away, I'm trying to focus and stay calm. After all, it's our first day in 11th grade," said Kevin.

The ride to school was always boring but today Kevin wasn't bored at all, in fact, most of his time was spent either waiting for Adam or making sure Gregor was ok. All of this nervous energy made him hungry and he pulled out a candy bar from his bag and munched on it.

The bus finally arrived at the school gates and everyone got off, everyone except Gregor, Kevin and Ella.

"Gregor? Time to get off the bus, you coming?" Ella's voice was high-pitched but sweet and made Gregor's head move slightly upwards but not enough to see the worried look on both of their faces.

"Y-yeah" Gregor whispered "soon"

Kevin didn't really want to leave him on the bus but he had no choice. He got off with Ella behind him and took one look back towards the bus and then walked towards the double doors that lead to Creek wall High. He got to the notice board and saw that he had the same homeroom class as Gregor, Ella and to his surprise, Adam. Kevin was so happy that he would be able to see Adam soon that he didn't notice Gregor walk up next to him.

"Hey," said Gregor. His voice was a little quieter than normal but he still had the familiar croak in it.

"Hey, you wanna talk about the bus or nah?"

"Later," and with that Gregor walked to room 38 and left Kevin and Ella to chase after him.

* * *

 **I am so sorry this took forever to post, I have been unbelievably busy and so incredibly stressed. I have one more week of school till the holidays and then I'll be able to write more frequently but I'm not promising anything.**

 **This chapter was kinda boring and it was going to be longer but I asked a kid in my class about it and they said that I should split it up into two chapters. So sorry about the wait and the length of it but that's just how it is.**

 **The next chapter will be about Gregor going to school and planning, maybe even end on his return but I don't know right now.**

 **That's it for now,**

 **C'ya later,**

 **-El Cerdo Solitario**


	6. Chapter 6- Rager

**Hey, Y'all!**

 **I am so sorry that I uploaded late last chapter and that it wasn't as long as it should've been, hopefully, the next chapters will be more exciting as now the story is really starting.**

 **What do you think of the new characters? Too similar to Larry and Angelina? I hope not but it could be a possibility. Anyway, I'm excited to continue this story even if I barely have time to do it.**

 **Thanks to all the people who have left a review on my chapters and have followed this story, I suggest that you do that if you like it so you don't miss out on the next chapter. Special thanks to MovingBush, Frostking104 and Aesir10 who have been commenting on each chapter ever since the start. I also want to say, thanks so much to all the people who have been reading my story, even if you have stayed silent but the last time I checked I was on 503 reads! That's insane!**

 ** _Disclaimer,_**

 ** _I do not own the Underland Chronicles or any of the amazing characters Suzanne Collins has created, only the plot-line of this story and the characters I make up!_**

 ** _Now on with the chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 6- Rager

 _Gregor's POV (After the bus ride)_

Gregor was still sitting in his seat when his friends, Kevin and Ella, left. He preferred to be on his own anyway.

He was thinking about his mom, she could die at any minute. How he could lose another important person in his life, she was a 16-year-old girl, silver-blonde hair and deep violet eyes. _Luxa._ Gregor missed her so much, but he knew that she had probably forgotten about him and gotten married to a prince or something. He pulled out the photo of him and Luxa on the floor of the museum, with a smile shielding the sadness of a final goodbye on both their faces.

"Enough is enough, she's moved on and so should you," Gregor told himself, though he didn't believe it. He got up from his seat and grabbed his backpack, walking off the bus he saw Kevin and Ella over by the notice board.

"Hey," He heard himself say, though his voice was croaky and quite.

"Hey, you wanna talk about the bus or nah?" Kevin said gently

Gregor replied "later," and walked into his homeroom to get ready for the first day of 11th grade.

When Gregor sat down on his desk he saw his friends open the door and sit next to him on either side as if they were protecting him, for good reason of course because the school bully Marcus Evans, was sitting 2 seats away from him. Over the span of 5 minutes, the rest of the class had taken a seat and they were all talking amongst themselves, waiting for the teacher to arrive and interrupt them with the proper seating chart.

"Good morning class, my name is Mrs Pallaen and I have the pleasure of being your homeroom teacher this year," said a voice that Gregor couldn't see the body of because his head was in his arms.

"Good morning Mrs Pallaen," everyone except Gregor responded. He gently raised his head and saw about 10 people staring his way, obviously noticing his silence.

"Dude seriously what's wrong?" Asked his all-to-worried friend.

"Nothing don't worry about it,"

"Cleary something is bothering you, can you at least tell me after class?"

"Fine, but after school," was all he could promise.

The rest of the day was relatively normal, up until lunchtime when Kevin and Ella were about to serve themselves some macaroni and cheese when it happened. Because Gregor never ate food unless it was from home, he was already sitting at the table waiting for his friends. A high-pitched scream was heard from the other side of the cafeteria and then a yell. Gregor was in front of his friends in an instant.

The school bully, Marcus Evans, was holding Kevin in the air by his collar with a fist up to his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING EVANS?!" Gregor screamed in his face. For a kid who was always quiet, his sudden outburst surprised everyone, even himself. "GET THE HELL OFF MY FRIEND OR I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"Woah Smith calm down, you got some anger issues, just tellin' Walker here how I treat kids who disrespect me and my friends," Marcus said with as much venom in his voice as he could manage. Gregor could feel his rager senses bubbling up inside him and he could feel it about to burst at any moment.

"No, put my friend down or I swear you will regret you ever lived," His voice was oddly calm but the rager side of him was whispering in his ear, _"Just let me out and I can deal with this, I promise I won't go too far, or maybe that's what needs to happen"_ He shook it off and took another step closer to the teen. "Now,"

"Hey what's that on the floor?" Gregor heard one of Marcus's cronies say. They both dove for the square object but Marcus bet him to it.

"Who's this bitch, she looks like a fuckin ghost. What the fuck's wrong with her," He could feel his blood boiling and he could feel the rager side of his starting to take control. "Is that what you're into, creepy as chicks who look like they're gonna throw-up," A chorus of laughter broke out through Marcus's friends and a few members of the audience.

That was the final straw.

He snapped his head up from looking at the ground and gave Evans a stare that would make anyone wet themselves with fear.

"Give," he took a step closer "It," another step "Back," he was so close to Evans that he could smell his horrible breath "Now," Marcus reached out to shove Gregor backwards but he wasn't fast enough to catch his hand, it latched onto his forearm and gave a horrendous pull, bringing Marcus to the ground. Gregor stood over his face and punched him in the gut twice then kicked his side. He reached out to Marcus's hand to grab the photo of him and Luxa and snatched it out of his reach. Gregor turned around to the cafeteria door and sprinted out of the building, using his echolocation he could sense two people chasing after him. Deciding who they were he sped up and ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

 **20 days since the last chapter, it really shows how much I can tbe bothered to do something if I dont have motivation. Sorry.**

 **The first time I wrote this chapter I absolutely hated it and it was completely different from what you just read, the storyline was crappy and there were so many spelling and grammatical errors. I went back and re-did the whole thing only to find that I hated it as well. In total, I think I ended up redoing the same chapter about 7 or 8 times. But it's worth it because I love this one so much more than the others.**

 **I'm starting to lose motivation to write this story but whenever I get a notification saying that someone has commented on my chapters I get really inspired to write, so what I'm trying to say is that I really want to finish this book but I feel like I could lose motivation. Please R &R guys, it's really helpful to know that people like my story.**

 **It took me a while to actually get this story going places but now it's really started up and I couldn't be more excited to get him to where he is meant to be. I changed the description to be more detailed cause before it was kinda sucky and didn't have that much of a hook. Also, I finished the outline of the rest of the book and I feel like you will hate me for what I have planned but it will all work out in the end, trust me.**

 **That's it for now!**

 **C'ya later**

 **-El Cerdo Solitario**


	7. Authors note

**Hi guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter but I needed to get this out here.**

 **As you can probably tell, I'm on a bit of a hiatus. There are quite a few reasons why but the main ones are that;**

 **1) I need to get my mental health back in order**

 **2) I'm kinda stuck with this story**

 **This has nothing to do with the readers, you have all been fantastic and I feel like I'm letting you down my posting this. But I felt like you deserved at least a bit of an explanation.**

 **Just to be clear. I'm not going to stop writing all together, I might make a few one-shots or other story's. And I'm not abandoning this story either.**

 **I might be back on this story in a few months. But if you want to see if I post any different story's/one-shots then I suggest following me.**

 **If you're angry then go ahead and take it out at me in the comments. You have a right to your opinion. Just know that being mean doesn't help anyone.**

 **So, for the last time for a while.**

 **That's it for now!**

 **C'ya later!**

 **-El Cerdo Solitario**


End file.
